Burning Secrets and Desires
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: Riku has a secret: he is really a she, Reila Abarai. Now she's in the 11th Squad where Kenpachi learns the truth but Reila will find out that there's a price to pay for his silence. Is it worth it? Can her new friends help? KenpachixOC or ShunsuixOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story I've decided to write instead of Beautiful Deception. I hope to keep hold of the plot better and to make it more interesting.**

**There will be some Izuru KiraxOC (Third Squad Lieutenant) but I want y'all to decide if you would rather the main paring be Kenpachi ZarakixOC or Shunsui KyorakuxOC**

**Review, please, and cast your vote!**

**Name: Reila Abarai, known as Riku Abarai by most everyone**

**Zanpakto: Tsuin Hinote-Kusabana (Twin Fire Flower)**

**Shikai Release Phrase: Slash my enemies to smoldering embers…**

**Shikai Release Form: Two twin flaming swords than can be attacked by the hilts to become a double sided, flaming sword**

**Bankai: Not yet achieved**

"What are you going to do if they find you out?"

"They're not going to."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I'm too good at this."

"But-"

"You know that I can do this Renji." He did indeed.

Renji was walking through the streets of the Sereitei towards the 11th Division. Beside him was his younger sister, Reila, or as far as almost everyone knows his younger brother, Riku. The two had lived in different sections of Rukongai. Reila comes from the 56th which was one of the most sexist of all of Rukongai. Women were complete trash, which is how Riku came to be. As a girl she never would have been able to get out to the Shinigami Academy so she had to pose as a boy on entry but by the time she got there it was too late to turn back.

The only thought that had kept her from outing herself as actually a girl was: _What if they send me back?_

The two were obviously siblings. Reila shared Renji's red-brown eyes and crimson hair, although her's was pulled up in two ponytails at the top of the back of her head and went down to her knees. Even as a boy she wasn't going to cut it.

"I still hate this binding. I can't breathe as well," she complained, talking about the binding keeping her B-cup (almost C-cup, she'd argue) breasts bound as flat as possible.

"You could just tell the truth, you little brat," he said, rolling his eyes mockingly.

"I'm not little!" She really wasn't at 5'7"; she was just a few inches shorter than Renji.

"Are you sure this is the squad you want to join, Reila?" he asked, his voice softer.

"It's Riku in public, stupid, and if I wasn't sure than would I do this?

"Do I even need to answer?" Renji sighed.

"They'll never suspect me as a girl if I join the 11th Squad. No girl would want to join the squad of the infamous Captain Zaraki. You know that."

Renji didn't want to, but nodded his head in agreement. It was true. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hey, Captain! There's some guy out here wanting to join our squad! Renji's out here with him!" Ikkaku yelled, sending Lieutenant Kusajishi into a fit of bubbly laughter as she ran towards the training yard where they all were. Kenpachi Zaraki was following close behind. It was high noon but there were less shinigami than usual training.

Renji was there, along with a shorter, girly looking version of him.

"Who the hell is this?" Captain Zaraki asked. He was very tall with spiked black hair, bells on the ends, and a scar ran down his left face while an eyepatch covered his right eye.

"This is my younger, uh, brother, and," Renji started before the younger guy punched his shoulder and shoved him back.

"My name is Riku Abarai," Reila lied, bowing deeply to the scary looking captain. "I've come to join your squad."

"Get the hell out of here."

"What?" She stared up at him, eyes wide in shock and fury.

"I don't need some weak-ass pussy in my ranks." The captain turned and started to walk away, the little pink-haired kid chasing after him.

"But I can fight!" she argued.

"Come back when your balls drop."

Reila fumed. How dare he say that when he had no idea about her skill as a fighter?

"Don't you turn your back on me!" she yelled, unsheathing her zanpakto and charging after him. Her zanpakto slashed through the air with an audible swish but in the blink of an eye the captain was facing her, his large hand grasping her weapon. Renji freaked, screaming what 'he' thought 'he' was doing!

Zaraki grinned.

"Is that all you got?" Reila bared her teeth and her brown eyes glinted.

"Damn you!" she hissed before muttering under her breathe, "Slash my enemies to smoldering embers, Tsuin Hotare-Kusabana!" The blade Zaraki held glowed red before flames spread, covering the steel, while she grabbed her sheath as it transformed into a second flaming katana. "Don't disrespect me!" _Says the newbie who just attacked the most violent captain in the Seireitei,_ Ikkaku and Yumichika both thought.

"So you've got some spirit in you, now let's see if you've got the skills to back it up!" The captain shoved away her sword, a thin black line of soot on his hand, and revealed his own sword. _That thing looks like a piece of shit!_ she thought, swinging both her blades at him only for him to easily block. Reila snarled before slashing at him with as much ferocity as possible. She'd prove him wrong!

She was slightly discouraged when, despite his size, he easily matched her speed and blocked every attack, never bothering to attack himself. However she started to lose hope when the grin he first wore slowly faded into a grimace and from there a frown. Captain Zaraki began letting her slices hit him directly but not a scratch was ever left to show, just traces of soot from her burning blades.

Her eyes showed her desperation. Why would this man not die? She had heard of the infamous Captain Kenpachi Zaraki but is he really this powerful?

"Hey Captain! Why don't we just give him a chance before you kill him?" Ikkaku laughed. "At the very least we can throw him out if he's not up to it."

"Cleaning up his blood certainly would be a hassle," Yumichika added. The bald-headed warrior walked up to Renji and patted him on the back, hard.

"Way to go, Renji! Guess your family is just drawn to us, though maybe your little brother will hold up better than you," he laughed.

Renji didn't seem to appreciate the sentiment and instead decided to focus his attention on his little sister, Reila. He hoped she knew what she was doing, because he still didn't understand why she still lived her life as Riku, his supposed younger brother. Reila had sheathed her zanpakto and Captain Zaraki didn't seem angry that he had just been attacked by his new recruit, though he didn't seem oddly curious, and that was definitely not a good thing. _You'd better be okay, Reila. I only met you a few weeks ago so if you die there'll be hell to pay._

The day they met was a time he'd never forget.

_~Flashback~_

_Renji walked down the halls of the Academy, well behind the graceful walk of his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. Why did he have to come along to look for some recruits for the sixth squad? The lieutenant fell into his memories of back when he and Rukia went here until he scarcely paid any attention to his surroundings._

_That was when someone bumped into him. Ha! Bumped…more like sent them both crashing to the ground since the guy was running. Must be late to class or something. As anyone would think, Renji expected a quick apology and for him to keep on going but the person jumped back to his feet and glared at him._

"_Hey, what's your problem? Watch where you're going!" Renji growled and got back up himself._

"_Why don't you watch where you're going?" he yelled back. The two stared at each other, both with their hands on their zanpaktos; they were prepared to fight before really looking at each other. They took in the crimson hair and brown eyes they shared. "Hey, what's your name?"_

"_My name is Riku Abarai," the boy said, his voice sounding a little higher than the average male. He wore the customary Academy uniform but had long red hair pull back in two ponytails near the top of his head._

"_Oh really? Well it just so happens that I am Renji Abarai and I do not have a little brother!"_

"_I think I know my own name, stupid!"_

"_What'd you call me, you little brat!" Renji grabbed the front of his haori and hoisted him up threateningly, only to loosen his grasp when he noticed the strips of white binding surrounding the boy's chest._

"_What the," he started before Riku punched him in the face and dragged him into a nearby supply closet. Captain Kuchiki never even slowed down. "What the hell is going on here?" Renji demanded._

_The boy sighed._

"_Listen, alright, and you have to promise to not tell a soul! Got it?" Renji didn't answer but gave a slight nod of his head. "I'm Reila Abarai. People used to call me Rei Rei and they still would, if I could tell people the truth." She continued on with her story, explaining the pains of being a woman in the 56__th__ division of Rukongai. Girls were nothing but things to be used and abused and used some more. She had taken on the role of Riku to escape but by the time she entered the Academy it was too late to change back into Reila._

_Renji listened to his new little sister tell her story. Figures. He finally found family and it ends up being this loony, cross-dressing girl. Dammit!_

_~Flashback Over~_

Renji snapped back into reality as his "brother" let out a strangled cry. With just a little concern he looked around for her, realizing she had disappeared, only to sigh. She was being pulled around by the lieutenant only to end up in a headlock with Ikkaku. Her zanpakto was once again sealed, though she was still swinging it around while yelling death threats towards the captain.

_What did he even do to make her this mad?_ he questioned.

Reila stared at Captain Zaraki in annoyance. She had been unable to calm down earlier so the lieutenant had decided it would be a good idea to confiscate her zanpakto and hide it from her as a game, and now Reila was stuck sitting with those four annoying 11th Squad members as dinner was being served.

Ikkaku and Yumichika sat on either side of her while the captain was in front of her, the lieutenant comfortable in his lap. The entire situation was uncomfortable.

Then someone came by and brought food which made Reila want to puke.

"Oh God! Get this away from me!" she yelled, making sure to keep her voice low instead of letting it go into a high pitched girl squeal. She kicked her foot out sending the plate of meat straight into her new captain's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zaraki asked, annoyance written all over his face, or at least what you could see past the meat juice that now dripped down his skin.

"Uh, hello! Do you have any idea what that is? It's a pig! A cute little pig!"

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaku asked, picking up a piece of the brownish meat and inspecting it closely. Reila moved so that she was right in front of him.

"That right there that you're holding? That used to be an animal. An adorable baby piglet, actually! It used to have little beady black eyes and a curly pink tail. That pig used to think and feel until he was chopped up and tossed over a fire to feed you!" Reila yelled.

"Ah, I see. You must be vegetarian," Yumichika stated, receiving a nod from the red head.

"Pretty strict, actually. _I_ don't find enjoyment of eating sweet baby animals." She stood up, wanting to brush some dust off her kimono but didn't since she couldn't break her guy character, and grimaced. "Enjoy your meal."

Reila walked away, her guy walk perfect after her may years of experience, and went to bed.

Ikkau watched after "him" and looked back at the food before him. His eye twitched. With a groan he stood up and went outside with the sudden urge to beat someone up.

"He is never eating with us again!" they heard him yell.

**Was that okay for the first chapter? I wrote most of it between 1 and 2 in the morning so sorry if it shows.**

**Don't forget to vote for Kenpachi or Shunsui as the main pairing with Reila, though both with have their own type of relationship with her, as well as Izuru Kira.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**Review! Be sure to vote for the main pairing!**

**~I~**

**Shunsui Kyoraku: 3**

**Kenpachi Zaraki: 2**

**~I~**

Reila sat up against the wall of the barracks that had a great view of the training grounds. A bowl of carrots and strawberries was before her. She fidgeted her shoulders a bit as if that would make the binding any less annoying and allow her to breathe better. Yes, she hated it, but that was just part of her life now. _I miss Renji_, she thought morbidly, even though she had seen him just yesterday when he escorted her to her new squad.

"Rabbit-chan!" A bundle of pink hair appeared over head from the roof, followed by a bald head and strange feather eyebrows. Reila grabbed a carrot and pointed it at them.

"What do you want…and who the hell is Rabbit-chan?"

"You are, silly!" the young girl giggled as she jumped down to stand before the newest, cross-dressing member of the squad; Ikkaku and Yumichika did as well.

"What exactly are you eating?" Ikkaku asked.

"They're called fruits and vegetables. Maybe you've heard of 'em."

"You mean rabbit food?" he laughed, poking fun at the lieutenant's new name for her. Reila snapped the carrot in her teeth with an audible snap. Her annoyance was obviously reaching an end.

"Shut it, Baldy." He fumed but before he could retort Yumichika knelt beside her and became uncomfortably close. He was scrutinizing her, causing her to be concerned. _Oh God, he can't tell can he?_

"You have such lovely skin," he said causing her to sweat drop.

"Eh…thanks," she murmured, though the fifth seat continued to examine her so she quickly stood up. "Well, um, I'm going to go train a bit."

Without another word she ran off, her carrot still sticking out of the corner of her mouth. That had been close. Reila had been scared that he had been able to tell that she wasn't exactly who she said she was. The last thing she needed was someone like Yumichika or Ikkaku figuring it out. Or worse: Lieutenant Kusajishi. The girl obviously wasn't the sort to keep a secret. _Well I don't have to worry about it._

Reila spent the rest of the day running all sorts of drills by herself. At one point she took the time to run some laps around the area as well as do some pushups, crunches, and stretches. Being a girl she didn't get all that natural muscle that the men did and if she wanted to keep up her façade than she needed to work extra hard.

Not that any of these idiots were smart enough.

She trained longer than anyone else, but not just because she needed to. Once done training, most went ahead to the bath house…and, well, since she was missing an important part for men as well as having something a little extra, taking a bath around them was not the best plan. So she trained until every one of them was gone so that she could assuredly be alone.

It was already dark.

The plan was to just take a simple bath, relaxing and all, so she took her long hair out of the ponytails, slipped out of her kimono, and undid the binding. Breathing never felt so good. Reila cupped her B-cups (almost C's!) and massaged them a bit to help get rid of the squished feeling. She grabbed a towel and just before she stepped into the bath the door to the bath house opened.

Time seemed to freeze as she turned to face the door.

~I~

Kenpachi has learned to be patient over the years but that didn't mean he liked it. He was supposed to inform that girly newbie about how the squad generally worked, since he was the captain, but the damn boy sure was taking his time! Yachiru had already been sent to bed. Eventually it got to the point where he went off to find Riku Abarai.

He stormed through all the members that were lazing about with some sake and headed towards the bath house. What he saw was not what he was expecting.

There was a woman in there. She had long red hair, large brown eyes, decent sized breasts, a narrow waist with nicely curved hips, and the first thing that came out of her mouth when she turned and saw him was not a scream.

"Oh shit," she said, in a 'busted' tone. She was completely naked except for the towel she immediately started to wrap around herself.

"Well hell," he grinned, the realization coming upon him. The girl took an involuntary step backwards, only or her heel to reach the edge of her bath. Nowhere to go.

"What do you want, Zaraki?" she demanded.

"I came out here to find Riku Abarai, but it seems I've found something even more interesting." Her eyes narrowed. "What's your name?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment. The last thing she wanted was to tell him but it wasn't as though she had much of a choice.

"Abarai…Reila Abarai," she admitted.

"Reila," he tested the name on his tongue and she couldn't help the flare that raced up her body. It felt so…nice, to hear her real name from someone that wasn't her older brother, Renji.

"I would appreciate it if you would just forget you ever saw anything," Reila commented and a feral grin lit up his face. He grabbed her arm and held her against the wall, the towel falling around her feet.

"It depends on what you're willing to pay."

"What?" she growled. His eyes trailed her revealed skin so his meaning was obvious even to her. "You bastard." It came out in a furious hiss. He only chuckled.

Zaraki let her go.

"Enjoy your bath. I'll be waiting for your decision." He turned and left with a calm walk leaving her to slump against the wall. Unshed tears burned in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not for him.

Reila crawled into the water, now cold, and let it come up to her chin. _Maybe I could drown myself. That would end all my problems, right?_ But then she thought about Renji. She didn't want to lose him, not so soon after they had actually met. However, she couldn't let her secret get out but keeping it a secret meant doing…_that_, with Zaraki.

It wasn't as though she was a virgin, but she had been hoping the next time she warmed someone's bed that it would be a willing experience.

~I~

Reila stood outside the door, dressed as Riku. Maybe her common sense would catch up with her before she knocked. It didn't. Just as her knuckles made contact with the door it opened, revealing the large captain of squad 11. He grabbed the front of her kimono and pulled her in. The fear in her eyes said everything.

That bastard captain only laughed.

"Don't be such a frightened rabbit," he said, reminding her of Lieutenant Kusajishi's new nickname for her, "I won't touch you right now."

"Fine then. Well as you can tell from me being here, I have accepted your terms. May I leave, Captain?" she asked through gritted teeth. He was being a total dickface but he was still her superior.

"Just a second. We haven't established the terms."

"I assumed it was obvious."

"Oh?"

"I sleep with you so you keep my secret. Also you cannot mark me in any way." He nodded his head with a roll of his eyes. He grew serious once more.

"Understand that I expect you here every night, unless I tell you different."

"I understand."

"Then you can go." Reila left Zaraki with a smirk on his face and a blank expression on her's.

~I~

The next day seemed bleak for Reila. From the moment she woke up she knew that hanging out at the 11th Division was not what she wanted to do all day; not if she'd have to do…_that_ with Zaraki that night. She put her hair up into the usual ponytails, her breasts were already bound from the night before, and decided to visit her brother in the 6th Division.

Maybe she'd tell him about what happened.

She wasn't walking for long, just long enough to be going by the 10th Division, when she saw two people walking towards her. One was Renji and the other was a busty, strawberry-blond woman.

"Renji!" she called, waving her hand up in the air. Her brother looked up, surprised.

"Only your second day and you're already ditching practice?" he asked accusingly to which she could only shrug. A second passed.

"Hey, um, Renji? Can I talk to you about something?" she asked quietly. He raised a curious brow.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well," she started until the woman he was with interrupted.

"Renji, is this the one you were telling me about? She's so cute!" Reila found herself suffocating in the woman's breasts in a hug. Wait! Did the woman just say _she_? Reila pulled herself away and shot a furious glare at her brother.

He looked away, his face red with embarrassment. The lady introduced herself as Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of Squad 10, and explained that last night the two of them had a drinking party since her brother apparently had a tough day while escorting his cross-dressing sister to the violent Squad 11, which he himself had left many years ago.

"I think she should stay with me for the day," Rangiku suddenly suggested. The Abarai siblings had blank faces. "She needs some girl time." Reila wasn't really given an option because she was already being dragged away.

"Hey wait! What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, and of course at that very moment she lost her nerve.

"Uh, just that I've really missed you," she replied. It was obvious she was lying but Renji currently had a hangover from too much sake the night before so he never caught it.

~I~

"Is this really necessary, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Reila asked, entirely uncomfortable.

"Of course it is, and I told you to call me Rangiku!" The two were standing in the middle of Rangiku's room in the 10th Division. "Renji told me all about it. You've never gotten the chance to be a regular girl so I'm going to give you that chance! Will this fit?" She was digging through her closet for something that would fit Reila. Thankfully they were both about the same height so that made things easier.

"I don't think so," she answered.

"How about this?"

"I think so." The lieutenant tossed the clothes to Reila who headed towards the bathroom.

"We're both girls. You don't have to go and hide just to change." Reila hesitated for a moment before shutting herself up in the bathroom.

When the red-haired girl came out she wore a long brown skirt with an off-the-shoulder black sweater, clinging to her figure. Her arms were crossed in front.

"So why do we have to do this?" Reila asked, feeling very out of place in a skirt with her shoulders bared.

"To teach you how to be a girl," she said. "Starting with how you're standing."

"What's wrong with how I'm standing?" This was how she always stood: legs apart, back slightly slouched, a hand unconsciously on her zanpakto with the other straight down her side.

"Everything! Feet together! Stand up straight! Clasp your hands in front! Do it now!" Reila hurried to do as instructed, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"It feels too girly!"

"That's the idea!"

This continued on for awhile. After standing Rangiku told her how to cock her hip and "stand with some sass" before going through the proper way to walk with her hips rolling softly from side to side.

All in all, it took over a couple hours because after teaching (talking was also brought up) Rangiku went to work of washing her hair and putting on makeup.

Now Reila stood before Rangiku, fidgeting a bit from the unusual stance. Her hair was shinier, now with each ponytail done up a loop reaching her shoulders while the rest fell back against her back. Her brown eyes were accented by black eyeliner, her lips brighter from the lip gloss, and her lashes looked longer and darker.

"Now let's go!" Rangiku headed towards the door.

"Wait, what?" The lieutenant looked at her and chided her with a smile.

"You don't think I dolled you up just to keep you inside, do you?"

"But, but…I can't! I've, um, well the rest of the guys wanted to have a drinking party for Squad 11 tonight and I can't be late."

"That is exactly why we need to do this. You're counting yourself as 'one of the guys' when you aren't even with them. Bad form, Rei Rei, bad form."

It wasn't as if Reila didn't want to. Actually she loved having the chance to wear girl clothes and makeup but it's been years since she's even been called her real name in a normal conversation, much less gotten to act like a real girl.

"Well…maybe it'll be okay…as long as we're back in time for me to change and turn back into Riku." That was all Rangiku needed to hear before dragging the unfortunate girl out the door.

The sun was still out, since it was just early afternoon, so there were still a few shinigami littered amongst the streets. They had decided to walk away from the 11th and decided to go into a small bar in the 8th Division where Rangiku immediately led Reila over to a table near the back where two men already were. Both were wearing captain's robes.

"Ah, Rangiku-chan, won't you join us?" one asked when he looked up. He had brown hair that was pulled back and a flowery pink haori over his captain's robe. Reila noticed that he was kind of handsome. His gaze switched to her and looked at her with gray eyes. _Change that to very handsome,_ she thought.

"Thank you. We'd love to," Rangiku said.

"And who is this?" the other man asked. His hair was long and silver and framed a kind face.

"Er, my name's Ri-" she started to say when a light tap from Rangiku under the table told her to correct herself, "uh, Reila Abarai. I'm Renji's younger s-sister." She had a little trouble using such a strange way to introduce herself.

"Reila, this is Captain Kyoraku, of Squad 8, and Captain Ukitake, of Squad 13," Rangiku introduced. The crimson-haired girl bowed as well as she could while sitting with them.

"Darling Reila-chan! Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Captain Kyoraku asked, smiling at her causing a small blush to rise up her cheeks. This felt so weird! She's never allowed herself to be swayed by attractive men, since for all intents and purposes she herself was a man. (That sentence felt awkward even while writing it, lol).

"Well, uh, there really isn't much to tell…but I generally try to keep the past in the past," she replied since she had no idea what she was supposed to tell them. After all Riku was the shinigami, not Reila.

"Well that's no fun," he whined.

"Shunsui, you're making her uncomfortable," Captain Ukitake chided softly before giving her a sweet smile. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." Reila nodded in appreciation.

"Alright then. Since that's said and done, let's have another round of sake!" Reila smiled. She had to admit that she admired that Captain Kyoraku had such a relaxed nature and yet still seemed so confident in himself.

The four of them sat and drank sake for a good while until Reila glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was late. Reila tapped Rangiku on the shoulder and pointed to the wall. "Oh dear, well I think it's time for us ladies to take our leave," Rangiku sighed, standing up and bring Reila up with her.

"Surely you can stay a little longer," Captain Kyoraku said. Rangiku looked willfully towards Reila who subtly shook her head. They definitely didn't have the time. Rangiku sighed again.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you," Reila said quietly, bowing to each captain.

The trip back started slow but soon the two were running as fast as possible in order to get back to Rangiku's room as fast as possible.

Once inside with the door locked, Reila slipped her wrists into the loops in her hair and pulled them out, leaving her scarlet locks in her usual ponytails. Without even thinking about that Rangiku was there, she pulled off the sweater and skirt, grabbed the binding and wrapped it around her chest effectively flattening her boobs, and slipped on her kimono.

"Alright, how do I look?"

"You look…like Riku, I suppose. Except," Rangiku walked into her bathroom and wet a cloth. When she came out she washed Reila's face with it. "You still had the makeup on," she explained.

Rangiku had been nice enough to walk her back part of the way since Reila had only joined the 11th Division yesterday.

"Hey, Rangiku? I just wanted to say thanks."

"What for?"

"For giving me the chance to be, well, a girl." The two looked at each other and Rangiku smiled.

"No problem. In fact how about we do this again tomorrow night?" Reila was a little surprised at the offer, though she had no reason to be. She couldn't pass up the offer.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

~I~

Reila was, to say, a little less excited than she should have been. She was being dragged along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and few other random members of Squad 11 to a nearby bar. They said it was to celebrate their newest member but she suspected it was just so they had an excuse to drink all night.

All the guys were around, somewhere, talking to pretty girls and drinking themselves into a stupor. Reila just sat at the bar and drank byself. _I feel so welcomed,_ she thought sarcastically. It was kind of nice to get to stay away from her Division even longer because she was kind of concerned about what she had to do later. She repressed a shudder. No point in thinking about it now. The deal was said and done and now she'll just have to hold up her end of the bargain as long as Zaraki does. _At least I'm alone right now,_ she thought with relief. Of course that was before someone sat down next to her.

The girl had curly, golden hair and sky blue eyes. The image of beauty. For a guy anyway.

"Hi there," she said in, what Reila had to guess, was a seductive tone.

"Hello," the red head replied with obvious disinterest.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well it seems you already have." Frankly Reila just wanted the girl to leave but _clearly_ someone didn't understand the meaning of rude behavior, although she did pout a bit.

"Well would you rather you come join me in some fun?" The girl was leaning a little too close for comfort towards Reila.

"What's your name?"

"Minei." She sounded flattered that she had been asked.

"Alright. Well my name's Riku. Now, Minei, can you do me a favor?"

"_Anything_." Yup. This girl was a total skank.

"Go. Away." Minei's light blue eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Reila murmured, taking another sip of her sake.

"Do you not know who I am? I am the daughter of nobleman!"

"And does your father know you're sleeping around with the ruffians of Squad 11?" Minei's face flushed, out of embarrassment or fury Reila didn't know but she would be willing to bet it was the latter.

"I can make your life miserable, should you continue to refuse me," she whispered threateningly in Reila's ear.

"My life already sucks."

"I'll make you disappear."

"I don't fear death."

"What if something were to happen to your family?"

"The only family I have is the lieutenant of Squad 6 under Captain Kuchiki of the Kuchiki noble family." Reila turned towards her, her eyes glinting in annoyance. "Now do I have to tell you again? Leave. Me. Alone." Minei left in a huff with a grunt.

Ikkaku suddenly appeared by her.

"The hell, Riku?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"What?" she groaned, wishing everyone would go back to ignoring her.

"Did you seriously just reject her?"

"Who, Minei? Of course. She was a slut and I hate women like her." Ikkaku just stared.

"You are a guy, right?"

"O-of course! Baka," she muttered the last word but that didn't stop him from overhearing. Reila sighed. "I think I'll just go find something else to do. It's been…fun? See ya."

Without waiting for him to say anything Reila got up and ran outside down the street before slowing to a walk. Maybe she'd just go back to the barracks and sleep for a few days. Oh wait. She couldn't. She had something to do, whether she liked it or not.

~I~

She sat on the edge of the bed, a leg dangling over. She felt extremely awkward. Zaraki walked over, having made sure that Yachiru was fast asleep and was going to stay that way, as Reila pulled out her ponytails and combed her fingers through her crimson locks. They weren't going to spare time for meaningless words. He got to screw her for his silence and she'd go to her own bed and sleep to wake up acting as if nothing happened.

It started with a kiss, long and hard but obviously had no real feeling behind it other than lust. Reila undid her obi and loosened her haori as Zaraki did the same. Soon she was on her back against the bed with the large captain above her, both of them now shed of their kimonos. When his hardened length was revealed her eyes widened but she wouldn't give him any reaction. He positioned himself at her heated core and slid in slowly, cursing at her tightness. Reila was mentally screaming in her mind from the pain as she felt herself stretch and encompass him, but she wouldn't cry out and give him the pleasure of it.

So she bore with it.

Zaraki managed to completely sheath himself within in and paused, letting her relax since her nails were digging into his back. After a moment he started to thrust into her with no restraint. She gasped at first but made a point to try and keep her lips shut, which was hard with his mouth constantly on her as he trailed his lips from her mouth to her jaw to her neck to her shoulder and to her breasts where he paused. His hand groped and massaged one, playing with the nipple with his fingers, while he sucked on the other, rolling that nipple around with his tongue.

He never once lost speed with his thrusts. Small gasps and moans escaped her lips but nothing more. She was determined to deny him that pleasure but a small scream broke through as her muscles tensed and released in an orgasm while he growled as he came, just after her. Thankfully he at least had the decency to pull out of her just in time, though this led to his semen spraying out on her stomach and breasts and some on her cheek since she turned her head.

Zaraki collapsed beside her, while both breathed heavily. Reila's mind felt fuzzy…fuzzy enough that she wanted to stay there and curl up next to him but common sense broke through and got her to sit up.

"You owe me a bath, baka." He grunted in response. She stepped lightly into the bathroom connected to his room and ran the water so that it would be cold. Maybe it would wake her up. Reila stood and let the water his against her face for awhile before cleaning herself up, taking care with her sore womanhood. Afterwards she got out, dried herself off completely and walked back into the room, her arms in front of her breasts. She grabbed her clothes and put them on as fast as possible while making sure the binding did its work. Reila opened the door without a word and as she left she could have sworn she heard light laughter coming from the bed.

_Bastard,_ she thought.

She left, intending to sleep well since she was going to be with Rangiku again tomorrow.

**~I~**

**Alright, well at the end there, there was a little lemon. Not too much though cause I've never actually written a lemon before so I didn't want to go crazy and all until I found out if I was any good at writing it.**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**YAY! Shunsui finally made an appearance! Admittedly he won't have a big role for another chapter or so but don't worry. It's coming.**

**Make sure to REVIEW and vote if you want the darling Reila to end up with Kenpachi Zaraki or Shunsui Kyoraku!**

**Good-Bye and I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll here!**

**~I~**

**Shunsui Kyoraku: 4**

**Kenpachi Zaraki: 5**

**~I~**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**~I~**

Reila was physically exhausted when she woke up the next morning, as well as had a lot of pain at her core. Dammit. If it was gonna hurt this much every day she might have to reconsider that deal of theirs! She forced herself to sit up and ignore it, since as a "guy" there was no reason for her special area to hurt. She redid her binding, keeping it done during the night in case someone showed up in her room for whatever reason, and pulled her hair up into its normal pair of ponytails.

Rangiku had told her to head over towards the Squad 10 barracks around noon so she had a few hours to waste. The red-head grabbed Tsuin Hinote-Kusabana and stepped out towards the training yard. Since she had totally skipped out yesterday she needed to make up for it now by running twice as many laps, twice as many pushups, and three times as many crunches. Her muscles were killing her afterwards but it certainly helped take her mind off the situation.

Once some of the other members started showing up she asked if any of them would spar with her and so she ended up in a team practice battle. Her partner was taller than her, as well as more muscular, but he didn't train his speed as well as he should so Reila covered him with her speed and grace while he covered for her not being as strong. What ended up happening was the four of them dropped their swords and wrestled. Reila managed to get one in a headlock until he rolled forward.

She let out a gasp of air when her back collided with the ground but when the man who had her flipped over so that he had her pinned she slipped her legs up so that her feet were pressed to his stomach and kicked him off. Her head leaned back against the ground and she let out a breathless laughter until she saw the sun which was high in the sky. She hadn't even noticed the time fly by.

"Shit!" Reila jumped up and took off, taking little more than a second to grab her zanpakto. "She's gonna kill me!" The rest of the men were left to wonder about who it was she was talking about.

~I~

Reila was walking down the streets of the Seireitei since it was more interesting than running, plus her muscles were killing her. Rangiku would just have to wait a little longer. Thoughts swarmed around her head, mostly about how amazing it was that it was only her third day in Squad 11. She's hardly been around them, though, but as far as she could tell they were a bunch of battle-addicted weirdos.

She laughed. "Here I am on my way to hang out with Rangiku and I'm thinking about my new squad. Hell. My life really must suck." For some reason this made her stop. She had said it lightheartedly but now it's kind of bummed her out. Reila leaned against a nearby wall for a minute before experiencing one of those times where you just break down. She wasn't sure why but something in her just snapped and her eyes became teary, though she wasn't crying. Her back slid against the wall as she crouched down.

A small number of tears slipped down her cheek but her face was passive, looking down at her knees, and she didn't sob. Instead she started to quietly laugh to herself, which sounded off due to her tight throat. _What the hell? It's my own fault my life is like this. No one to blame but myself._

"Are you alright?" Someone kneeled down in front of her. Looking up, the first thing Reila saw was long silver hair. She remembered his name from yesterday.

"Captain Ukitake?" Strangely, he appeared surprised.

~I~

Ukitake enjoyed the peaceful silence that surrounded him as he walked back to his own squad. It felt nice not being obsessed over by his third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro. He coughed, though nothing serious, and noticed someone crouched by the wall. It looked like the girl Lieutenant Matsumoto introduced them to yesterday. Reila? He kneeled before her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up and he saw the "flat chest" and assumed that he must have been mistaken. The girl yesterday was by no means flat chested, not that he paid much attention to that, of course.

"Captain Ukitake?" Then again, maybe not. There could only be so many crimson-haired people who knew him wandering around the Seireitei, right?

"Have we met?"

~I~

"Have we met?"

"What? Of course we," Reila froze and quickly wiped a few of the stupid tears from her eyes. Shit! The young cross-dresser immediately realized her mistake. She met him as Reila! She was Riku right now! Fuck, how annoying! "I mean, er, not really. My…um, m-my sister told me about you! Reila."

"Oh, is that so?" He smiled warmly but there was something there. He didn't believe her. All she knew was that for some reason instead of being teary eyed she was crying now. She sniffled before erupting into tears, clinging to his captain's haori and he let her, after a moment of freezing and looking around to see if anybody was there, and started patting her softly on the back. Thankfully no one passed by, but why was he here? "Sir? What are you doing so close to Squad 10?" she asked once she could do so with her voice sounding normal.

"I was on my way back from having some tea with Shunsui." The red head pulled back, eyes red and puffy, and looked at him curiously. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't recall where from. "Captain Kyoraku." She mouthed, "Oh," and nodded before looking away awkwardly.

"Uh, Reila mentioned him as well."

"Of course," he said softly, "Now what was your name?"

"Riku Abarai." She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Do you feel better?" Strangely enough she did, though she didn't plan on having another breakdown again by any means.

"I do. Thank you, sir." Captain Ukitake smiled again and but a comforting hand on her shoulder. Reila looked up at him and saw kind eyes looking back.

"That's good. If you ever need someone to talk to you are welcome to come see me, alright?" Reila was surprised by his offer, enough that all she could manage was a tiny nod.

"That means a lot to me, sir." And it did. He stood up and waved goodbye before heading off. _He's so kind,_ she thought, admirably. Maybe someday she'd take him up on his offer.

~I~

Rangiku was frustrated to say the least when Reila showed up a good two hours later than she was supposed to. The lieutenant had planned on the two of them going out again, but Reila managed to convince her to change the plan. Despite yesterday's more-or-less success, she wasn't ready to spend several hours as, well, a girl. Especially after what had just happened with Captain Ukitake.

Today had turned into one large critique about what she did wrong yesterday.

"You started walking like a guy part of the way and you're still trying to deepen your voice a bit. You don't have to!" The two were sitting in front of each other on the floor. It had a girl-gossip-session feel to it except it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm not used to this!" After Reila said this, Rangiku softened.

"You're body knows what to do, Rei Rei, but you're suppressing it. Let out your feminine side!"

"Fine then. Is there anything I did right?" she groaned, exasperated. It wasn't as if yesterday was her idea!

"I saw you staring at Captain Kyoraku."

"W-what?" Heat ran up her cheeks and pooled in her gut while Rangiku started to laugh.

"No, no, no! That's good. It means that there's a girl in you yet." Reila's brown eyes fell to the floor before her. Rangiku giggled and put a hand in front of her mouth as she added slyly, "No need to be embarrassed. I'd be worried if you hadn't. By the way, how did you survive six years in the Academy without a man to make you feel like a woman? Or did you take care of that by yourself?"

What was wrong with this woman? Reila sent Rangiku a blank stare in disbelief that she actually just asked a question like that. Unfortunately that's just the kind of person her only friend in the Seireitei was.

"Absolutely not! Not everyone only thinks about sex, Rangiku!" Her face was beet-red but Rangiku only continued to laugh.

"Who said I was talking about sex? Such a gutter mind, Rei Rei!" After a moment's consideration Reila dropped her head. It was obvious that's what the lieutenant had been talking about but there would be no arguing that point with the busty woman.

Someone started knocking on the door. The two girls looked at each other before turning towards the door.

"Rangiku! Where are those papers that were due yesterday?" The voice was chilling and held a hidden threat behind them. Reila swore that she saw Rangiku freeze before the lieutenant in question held up a finger in front of her lips, telling Reila to be silent, and attempted to get herself out of the rut she was in.

"Oh, Captain…you mean you didn't see them? I put them right on your desk," she lied.

"Is that so?" The disbelief was obvious in his voice.

"Absolutely! Would I lie to you?" In response the door was kicked open. A little kid with spikey white hair stood in the doorframe, his icy blue eyes staring at Rangiku. Her was…short but exuded command, in Reila's opinion. It was nothing like the raw power that made shinigami obey Captain Zaraki without question but it was obvious he was in charge. That and he wore a captain's haori.

His sharp eyes glanced over Reila and he scowled.

"If you have time to converse with friends than you must be all be done." The captain's glare was fierce. "Now where are the papers, Rangiku?" The lieutenant laughed nervously.

"W-well…you see…"

"RANGIKU!"

~I~

Reila ran back to the training grounds of Squad 11 and thanked God when Captain Zaraki wasn't out there. He must still be taking that afternoon nap he does has every day, at least that's according one of the guys. Lucky for her that everyone in her new squad never noticed that she hasn't been around since she got here three days ago.

"Where've you been?" Well almost everyone. Reila bit her lip and turned to see, of course, Madarame and Ayasagawa.

"Third Seat Madarame. Fifth Seat Ayasagawa," she said in greeting with a small bow of her head, hoping it would please them and make them leave sooner. Ikkaku frowned at her and rolled his eyes. What was with her actually respecting them right now? He stared at her, still expecting an answer. After a moment when she realized they weren't just going to let her go, she answered tightly, "I've been elsewhere."

"Oh yeah? And where the hell was that?" he asked, annoyed that she was dodging the question.

Unfortunately for Ikkaku, Reila had bit of a problem with authority.

"None of your damn business!" she snapped, turning on her heel and stomping away. _That stupid Ikkaku! What does it matter where I've been? Although I should probably hang around the squad for a few days,_ she decided, sighing. She had been having so much fun getting to be a girl with Rangiku. Annoyance began to seep from her as Reila walked inside only to run headlong in possibly the one person she never wanted to see.

Captain Zaraki stared down at her in curiosity while Lieutenant Kusajishi peeked over his shoulder. It became a stare down between Reila and her captain, neither saying anything. The lieutenant looked between the two before stating that she was going to go ahead outside, leaving the two in silence as their eyes stayed locked on each other. Her captain wore a blank look while, much as she would never admit it, Reila felt a bead of sweat fall down her forehead. She was afraid of him. It went beyond his power or command, because neither scared her.

It was that with a single phrase he could destroy everything she had spent years working for.

All Captain Zaraki had to do was tell people that "Riku" was a girl and her life would come crumbling down. Reila's eyes hardened as she watched Captain Zaraki start to laugh. There was no cause for it but her captain began laughing and simply walked passed her without a word.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, staring at his back, but he didn't answer. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge that she spoke. Captain Zaraki just kept walked towards the training grounds. Laughing.

~I~

Dinner had just been served, but due to an odd conversation with Third Seat Madarame, Reila wasn't allowed anywhere near him while he ate. She couldn't figure out why but nonetheless she decided to take her salad up on top of the roof so that she could watch the sun set, though she was long done eating before it finally sunk below the horizon. She sipped at her fruit juice, wishing that she wasn't about to have to go do what she knew that she'd have to.

Reila had gone back inside to discover several squad member lazing about and she knew she couldn't go to the Captain's room until everyone went to bed so she found herself going to her own room. Feeling a little girly, she spent her time brushing her hair until when she sneaked a look around there was no one. Sighing, Reila dropped her zanpakto, Tsuin Hinote-Kusabana, onto her bed and left. The sooner she got there the sooner she'd be able to leave.

Just as last time, Captain Zaraki was waiting for her. They wasted no time on pleasantries, instead ridding themselves of their clothes so that Captain Zaraki could immediately begin thrusting into her as lust-driven as the night before. Reila still yelped in pain at the intrusion and held in as many moans as possible. She didn't want this to feel good. Damn her body for betraying her like this! It wasn't long before she climaxed into her release, though it wasn't until he took her twice more that he let her leave. Instead of going she dropped into his shower and let the cold water hit her face.

She took as much time as she wanted but soon she had to shut the water off and dry herself. Doing so quickly, Reila slunk back into the room so that she could yanked her clothes and exit without a word. It wasn't until she reached the safety of her own room that she allowed herself to fall into the limp that had threatened her from the throbbing pain coming from between her legs.

"Damn him," she muttered, dropping onto her bed and instantly falling asleep.

~I~

Reila woke up in as much pain as before, only this time she didn't hold the comfort of knowing she'd spend most of the day with Rangiku. No, she was trapped training today and the soreness pulsing from her core said that she wasn't going to get any breaks today. Forcing herself to get up she redid the binding around her chest and grabbed her zanpakto. It was going to be a long day so she might as well get started.

The moment she got outside she saw squad members training, thankfully the captain was nowhere in sight. Unfortunately two of them ran up to her.

"Fuck," she swore. "What the hell do you two want?"

"How unattractive," Fifth-Seat Ayasagawa said, rolling his eyes.

"You've got training to catch up on," Third-Seat Madarame said, tapping his sheathed sword against his shoulder. Reila stuck out her tongue, rather disrespectfully, and watched Ikkaku's eyes narrow. As bad as it is that she found joy in disrespecting her superiors, she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and looked away in dismissal.

"Yes, sir, Baldy," she muttered before taking off in a run to escape. From the beginning it was a bad idea because the pain between her legs throbbed even more, but she couldn't let it slow her down. Thankfully it died down as her muscles stretched out from the exercise. Running laps helped her to relax and think, except she lost that chance when she heard someone behind her. Reila turned to look only for the person to speed past her. "Dammit, Ikkaku! Leave me alone!" she snapped, when he slowed down enough to run alongside her.

"Are you always this angry?" he asked, though she couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

Instead of answering, Reila pushed her legs harder despite the fact that he easily kept up. An idea struck her.

"How about a race?" she suggested, skidding to a stop and sending up a cloud of dust. "If I win you leave me the hell alone, okay?"

"What do I get when I win?" he wondered, stopping as well.

"I don't care, what do you want?"

"If I win you have to eat an entire meal of meat." Ikkaku grinned when she turned on him, snarling. _Fuck that! He knows I'm a strict vegetarian!_ By this point a crowd was gathering to watch the deal get made. Frankly Ikkaku had nothing he wanted, or at least nothing Riku could give him, so watching the boy squirm should be pretty funny. Reila still hadn't responded yet. He could see her brow furrowed in thought but when the squad members around them started to laugh quietly at "his" hesitation she spoke up.

"Fine," she growled with a steely glint in her red-brown eyes. "Twenty laps around the training grounds." That seemed more than enough for a simple race, even if it was a large area.

Reila took a quick moment to stretch her legs, Ikkaku doing the same. The men stepped back to watch and the two runners started off. The sun was rising in the sky and beat down on them as Reila struggled just to keep up the pace Ikkaku was setting. She probably should have known better than to challenge the Third-Seat but it had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Thankfully she was naturally faster than the average shinigami but when she spared a moment to glance over at her opponent she was pissed to see that he wasn't even breathing hard.

He was teasing her!

Sweat already covered her forehead by the tenth lap, revealing to herself just how outclassed she was in this race. It did give her a little satisfaction when he attempted to slow her down by grabbing her hair and pulling back, though that was stopped after he barely dodged a well aimed fist to the crotch. However, if he went for that than he must of at least felt a little threatened. Her breathing was getting heavy and her legs were starting to tire but when Ikkaku pushed ahead Reila forced her muscles to work harder just in an attempt to keep up. She could hear all the men cheering for that mother fucker Ikkaku and all it did was light a fire under her. By the time they got to the last lap Ikkaku was several feet ahead of her, but Reila had gotten the idea to work a little easier to save some energy in the hopes of sprinting at the end to beat him.

It was a shame how her plans never seem to work so well.

Yumichika stood by the end, marking the finish line. Reila was so sure of herself and just as she started to use the last of her energy in a final effort a voice rang out.

"Riku!" With that perfect distraction Reila tripped over her own two feet and after some stumbling she crashed to the dirt. Thankfully her hands and face took most of the blow. What was worse was as she fell she saw Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi walking outside just in time to see her fail.

With her legs not wanting to cooperate, Reila rolled onto her back to try and sit up as Rangiku ran over to her. Rangiku looked less than happy. The busty woman attracted the attention of most of Squad 11.

"Yes, Rangiku?" she said through gritted teeth, her unhappiness seeping from her pores. She rubbed her hands together to get some of the dirt off and found that some of the skin got torn off from skidding and suddenly realized what that stinging on her right cheek must be. Tapping her fingers to her cheek she pulled it back to see a few beads of blood. Nothing major, or even worth being called minor, but that didn't make it any happier of a situation. The scrapes wouldn't even bleed, other than the tiny drops on her fingers.

"I'm afraid we won't get to hang out any this week," she answered regretfully. Reila's face showed her surprise and curiosity so Rangiku explained that her captain is making her stay at the office every day and forcing to do her work in return for the papers that she never did. The lieutenant finally thought to help Reila stand up, which was easier after the short rest.

"Wait, than shouldn't you be working right now?" she asked, the thought coming to her, and Rangiku's face was enough to show that she was already going against her captain's orders.

"Eh…I should probably go," she said, running off. Her captain was already frustrated with her so disobeying him on the first day hadn't been the best idea. Reila shook her head with a sigh. Rangiku sure was something.

Reila shook her head, hitting some of the dust out of her long hair, and started running again. She grew uncomfortable when she got the feeling there were several pairs of eyes watching her. Some men had gone back to doing their own things and training while others were still staring at her. Either because of her humiliating fall during the race or, stupidly, because they learned that she was friends with "the busty beauty" Rangiku. Wouldn't surprise her at all. Thankfully a glare in their direction had them all turning away except for a choice few.

There was a distinct feel of someone watching her that sent shivers crawling up her back. Looking back she saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki looking her way. Deciding it would be best to just keep going she ignored him, but was sure he was still staring at her. Although something told her that he was actually staring at her ass. Just a feeling though.

Other than him the only other people watching her were Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasagawa.

"See you at dinner," Ikkaku laughed as she ran by, making her once again stumble only this time she didn't fall. Thank God for that or else her dignity might just break.

"Go fuck Yumichika, you bastard," she yelled, angrily. That stopped the two men, looks of disgust covering their features. They both took a step away from each other, apparently appalled at the thought, though several other men who heard laughed, including Captain Zaraki. _Does he get enjoyment out of his soldiers fighting amongst each other? _Reila wondered. _Some Captain he is!_

Reila ran for several hours and by the end her legs were dead. Most people were already gone inside to eat but the bath house was calling her name so instead of waiting for nightfall, like normal, Reila went inside. She nearly sighed in relief when there was no one in there. Hurrying before someone could come in she let down her hair, took off her clothes, and let down her hair. It was possibly the fastest bath she had ever taken but she was clean and dressed before anyone had a chance to come in and see that Riku wasn't a boy. She had taken care to clean dust out of the scrapes on her hands and cheek but now they were red. Even with as fast as she was running, though it wasn't fast enough, it surprised her that falling and skidding had torn off the skin.

Nothing to be done though.

Stretching her arms up over her head, she pulled her hair back into a single lazy ponytail because she didn't have the energy to make two, even if she did look more girly. Her stomach growled. _Sweet! Dinner time!_ she thought, excitedly. After a beat she almost swore. _Shit! Dinner time! There's no way I can eat that meat!_

~I~

"There's no way I'm eating that," she said, staring down at the steaming plate of cooked meat.

"We had a deal, Riku," Ikkaku said, sitting down next to her. A smirk grew on his lips.

"But I," Reila started but bit back her remark. Dammit, she did make that deal. Why had she been so stupid? What made her think that she could have beaten Third-Seat Madarame in any type of contest? Glancing down at the food she picked up piece of the browned meat and her lips pouted a bit. "Poor little cow," she muttered.

After taking a brave gulp, Reila's hand was literally shaking as she tossed the beef into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed as quickly as possible, her eyes narrowed angrily when Ikkaku laughed.

"There's one. Now you just have to finish the rest of it," he laughed. Figuring it was for the best, Reila closed her eyes and stuffed down the meat faster than Yumichika thought possible for a vegetarian. Taking a few extra swallows Reila looked over at Ikkaku, and with a strange calmness gave him a smile. The shinigami stared at her in wariness but was still caught by surprise when her first suddenly collided with his nose.

"You bastard!" she yelled, pulling back her knuckled, bruised from the punch. Reila was getting ready for some good old fashioned ass kicking until her stomach started to rebel. A moment passed and she clutched a hand to her mouth before running outside right before everything she just ate upheaved. At a pause she mumbled, "Oh God," before continuing to retch. "I'm going to kill you, Ikkaku!" she yelled as her stomach finally started to settle down.

A random Squad 11 member she didn't know came up, looking a little scared, offered her some water. Reila grabbed it and thanked him just before he ran off. She gargled the water and spat it out before swallowing some. "Fuck."

Reila stood outside, a hand pressed against the side of the building, for a few minutes before walking back inside. When she saw Ikkaku, a dribble of blood bleeding from his nose, she shrugged and pulled out a carrot that she kept inside her haori just in case, gaining several strange stares as she bit it with a resounding crack. The taste of vomit started to leave her mouth in favor of the precious orange vegetable. It relaxed her until a bubbly laughter filled gumball jumped on her head.

"You puked, Rabbit-chan!" Yachiru pulled at her ponytails until someone plucked her up. "Ken-chan?" Reila looked up and saw Captain Zaraki holding the lieutenant. While the little girl laughed to herself Captain Zaraki said under his breath, "Don't bother coming by tonight." After that beautiful conversation the captain took Lieutenant Kusajishi outside so she could play around.

Reila took another bite of her carrot with a loud snap. How fucking annoying. _Oh who cares about my possibly emotional scars but I throw up and suddenly I get a free pass to stay in my own room all night? That fucker!_ Either way, Reila wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouse so she went straight to her room. Taking a quick look in her mirror, she looked at the scratch on her cheek. Other than a slight blood smear, it was easily ignored. Her hands let down her crimson hair so that it cloaked around her shoulders down to her knees.

Her eyes glanced over her bed, placing her Tsuin Hinote-Kusibana against the wall, before she went straight back to staring at her bed. A tan bag now sat there. A little wary, Reila stepped closer and looked inside to see a pile of clothes topped with a note.

_Rei Rei~_

_I couldn't bear leaving you with no way to escape those rough men_

_so even though I'll be busy for several days here are some_

_clothes for you. I want to hear all about your exploits._

_Enjoy,_

_Rangiku Matsumoto_

Reila read the note several times and could just imagine Rangiku laughing the entire time while writing it. Plus added with it was a picture of a headshot of Rangiku holding up a peace sign. Looking through the clothes she saw some normal outfits, a fancy-ish dress, and…something made of leather that Reila didn't even plan on touching at the moment. When a yawn stretched open her jaws, Reila tossed the bag into the corner of her room before dropping dead on her bed.

After arching her back up with a groan as her vertebrae popped. Her hair was fanned out around her as she sighed. It had been almost exciting today and a long night's rest would feel more amazing than anything. After barely a minute her red-brown eyes closed as Reila drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**~I~**

**Soooo…I hope y'all like it! I love you all!**

**Also! REVIEW! If you do I will give you a giant cookie! Just add into your review what you want on it and you shall have it!**

**Kenpachi vs Kyoraku!**

**VOTE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's ready for the next chapter!**

**~I~**

**Shunsui Kyoraku: 11**

**Kenpachi Zaraki: 9**

**~I~**

**VOTE AND REVIEW TO GET A COOKIE! OFFER EXPIRES AFTER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~I~**

**REVIEW COOKIES:**

**Victoria: Sugar cookie covered in hearts and stars!**

**Wishing for Dreams: Rainbow cookie with magical sprinkles!**

**SinisterConcussion: German chocolate cookie with M&Ms!**

**Assassino: Sugar cookie with sparkles!**

**StarnightX: Dark chocolate cookie with star shaped sparkles!**

**Bracken: Chocolate cookie with spun sugar vines!**

**: Invisible cookie with invisible rainbows!**

**blackraven129: Bittersweet chocolate cookie with powdered sugar!**

**broken falme: Red velvet cookie (possible? It is now)!**

**~I~**

"Slash my enemies to smoldering embers, Tsuin Hinote-Kusabana!"

Reila's flaming twin blades slashed towards Ikkaku but even she expected it when he released his own zanpakto and blocked her's. After last week's embarrassing scene at the track, and the just as worse incident during dinner, payback had been the first thing she could think of. The better thing about today was that she had actually burst into his room right at dawn and forced him to get up so that they could spar. Basically there wasn't anybody out there that early. They hadn't bothered getting Yumichika because Ikkaku insisted that he would only whine at losing time for his "precious beauty sleep."

They had decided to establish a few rules, such as no fatal wounds and no kidō. The latter wasn't very important since neither of them ever used it. Coincidentally, Reila was just as bad as her brother, Renji, though kidō just didn't work well for her; it didn't have the tendency to explode as it seemed to have for Renji.

A ringing rang out as Reila and Ikkaku's blades collided. Her eyes widened when his Hozukimaru separated and wrapped around her. She barely kept it away by holding it back with her twin swords, her arms trapped crossing in front of her chest. When he pulled it tight her arms gave a little bit and she hissed a curse as she felt the strain begin to build up in her muscles. Suddenly she ducked her head as low as she could and flipped the twisted zanpakto upward by cutting her twin swords up almost like scissors in as quick a motion as she could manage. If Ikkaku hasn't been surprised than it might have failed but Reila was suddenly grinning, excited from the fight.

Her breathing was heavy as she charged towards him, slamming the hilts of her swords together and a flash of red glowed at the edges as she twirled the double edged sword around in one hand. Ikkaku was grinning too as he returned the charge. Their shikais battled it out for awhile. Reila was setting up to finish the fight but there was something she didn't expect to happen. As she ran towards Ikkaku, flaming double-bladed sword twirling in a circle of fire, he pulled Hozukimaru back into a single spear to stab towards her. When Reila twisted around to avoid the sharp point and attempt to slash at him Ikkaku did one thing she never thought of; he grabbed her ponytails in one hand and pulled her around until suddenly letting go, sending her falling to the ground.

A grunt escaped Reila's lips as her back collided with the hard ground, as well as from her scalp where he pulled her hair, and started to get back up until the tip of Hozukimaru was pointed at her throat. Her hands groped around trying to find Tsuin Hinto-Kusabana, which had flown out of her hands in surprise, but found nothing but dirt. Extremely annoyed, Reila conceded.

"Alright, alright. You win," she said, not hiding her frown. Ikkaku sealed and sheathed his zanpakto. Being almost friendly he helped her up but ended up laughing at her.

"I won because you have such girly hair. You're worse than Yumichika!" he laughed. Reila rolled her eyes and mocked his laugh quietly to herself as she walked towards her zanpakto and sheath that were lying next to each other on the ground near ten feet away. _Guess she resealed herself,_ she thought, picking it up and slipping it through her white sash. Glancing up at her bald opponent, a smirk touched her lips when she saw the cut on his cheek. When she pointed it out her laughter was stopped suddenly when he narrowed his eyes, though her mood was actually ruined because she felt something running down her arm.

When Reila took a look at her right arm and saw the two slashes, one above the other, running up her bicep. It was blood that she felt and what was currently soaking into her haori. Blinking, she also took a look at her left calf and saw another cut there. Turning her gaze back to Ikkaku, Reila realized he got three long slashes on her while the only hit she got was that tiny cut on his cheek.

"Well hell," she said, not happy but also not unhappy. "Good fight, Ikka-, er, Third Seat Madarame. I'm gonna go wrap up the bleeding gashes in my flesh," Reila added, her voice eerily calm, walking off towards her room humming to herself. However she seemed during the day, Reila was a morning person and usually in a very good mood. Ikkaku watched for a moment, surprised and curious about her sudden departure, before heading off to go back to sleep. The sun was still barely over the horizon.

The second Reila walked into her room and locked the door she threw her haori off, pulled up her pants leg, and pulled out the med kit she kept under her bed. When she was done her entire left calf and right bicep were completely wrapped up in white gauze. Reila pulled on her haori but before she tied it up her eyes glanced over to the bag sitting in the dark corner of her room. The one with the girl clothes Rangiku had somehow slipped into her room. Looking around unnecessarily, since there couldn't be anyone in there, she walked over and picked it up to drop it on her bed.

After thinking on it for several minutes, Reila closed her eyes and pulled out whatever she grabbed. Deciding to spend the day having fun her own way, Reila sent a Hell Butterfly to her elder brother, Renji, asking, or rather demanding, that he meet her for lunch at the same 8th Squad bar she went to her first day out with Rangiku where she met Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Once that was settled, Reila changed into a yellow sundress that cut off at her knees and revealed a lot of her breasts, which considering it _was_ Rangiku that gave it to her made a lot of sense. Instead of her hair being put up in loops, Reila pulled it all back into a single ponytail and looked in the mirror. One look had her pulling it out with a small shudder. Fuck, she had looked like Renji. Reila tried to decide what to do but as she looked in the mirror, she finally chose to leave her hair down.

"Alright. Let's do this."

~I~

Reila felt extremely weird walking down the streets of the Seireitei. This was only her second time being out in public as a girl and her first time by herself. Besides people kept staring at her. She couldn't figure it out if it was because she didn't look like a shinigami or because she had big boobs, but either was it made her feel a little self-conscious. This was worse than when she had to sneak out of the 11th Division without anyone seeing her, though thank God they had all been asleep, since it's still early, which had made everything far easier.

Thoughts about Rangiku's lessons swam through her head and she realized she wasn't doing that weird walk, which Reila instantly corrected for some fear of Rangiku should she find out. Reila picked at a strand of hair before pulling it all over her shoulder, not used to the feeling of her crimson locks tickling the back of her knees. Actually, now that she thought about it, her right bicep and left calf were all bandaged up and because of her dress the bandages were out in the open for everyone to see. For some reason this embarrassed her but it was too late to do anything about it.

The sun felt warm on her arms, bared by the yellow sun dress, and she stretched them out with a moan. She closed her eyes and drank in the sunlight as she rounded a corner, until someone, obviously in a hurry, ran into her. Reila landed back onto her butt as papers and folders fell around her. Her nose throbbed so as she rubbed it with her slender fingers she saw a man with blond hair that covered one eye. He looked around at the fallen papers but when he saw her he got up and helped her up first. Their eyes met easily since he was barely an inch taller than her, curse her tallness.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized and Reila could feel a blush rising up on her cheeks. He was still holding her hand.

"N-no, don't worry about it," she said, pulling her hand back to paw at her long scarlet hair. Why was she turning shy all of a sudden? Just because the guy was cute and was being polite and shit didn't mean she had to act like such a girl! "I'm Reila," she said, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Izuru," he replied. They stood there for a moment before Izuru almost jumped as he remembered all the files strewn out on the ground. Reila helped him pick them all up and gave him a smile. Their hands brushed together as she handed him the papers.

"Maybe I'll, uh, see you later," Reila said quietly, clasping her hands in front of her. He rubbed the back of his head, his own cheeks turning pink.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, just as quietly.

"So, um, bye…Izuru," she said with a small wave of her hand before they parted ways. Both of them were smiling to themselves. The rest of the walk was relatively quiet, or maybe it wasn't and she just didn't hear any of it. Reila brushed non-existent dust off her dress before walking into the building to see Renji with his back to her. Holding back a sneaky grin, Reila quietly stepped up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said, feeling very childish.

Renji didn't even make a guess before turning around, though didn't expect what he saw.

"R-Reila?" he stuttered, unable to even think about using her false boy name.

"Of course, who else did you expect?" she laughed, sitting down next to her older brother. Renji's eyes glanced over her and she could have sworn he frowned when he took in her bandaged limbs but it was gone so fast that she couldn't be sure.

It was obvious that he couldn't manage to form the words to the question he so desperately wanted to ask. In some form of an explanation she stated, "Rangiku," and that seemed to satisfy him enough to shake his head and give up, but his curiosity was still evident. The two siblings got some sake and drank without speaking for several minutes.

To anyone walking past the shared family blood between them would be obvious. Reila was only a few inches shorter than Renji and her longer hair was the exact same shade of red as his, along with her red-brown eyes.

It wasn't long before they started to ask each other about the squads and how everything was going. Reila was careful to omit anything having to do with her being blackmailed to fuck her captain every night since she had long lost the nerve to tell her brother about that. This was the most peaceful time she's had since joining Squad 11, those several days ago. There was no Kenpachi or Ikkaku, no Rangiku, and no hiding her secret. It was just her and Renji spending time together like they never got to before.

Unfortunately, after the two siblings had a nice long drinking contest (Reila won), leaving both of them just a little drunk, they had to part ways. They shared an awkward sibling hug before Renji headed back to Squad 6. Reila turned around to leave as well, and she got past a few steps, before running into someone's chest. Stammering an apology, her bleary eyes recognized the pink floral kimono around his shoulders.

"Reila-chan, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, and at the same place as well!"

She looked up and saw the stubbly face of Captain Kyoraku. Her already drunken red face heated up even more as heat pooled in her loins.

"Cap'ain' Ky'raku," she giggled, drunkily, falling into him. Alright, so she was more than just a little drunk. If it wasn't for Captain Kyoraku holding her up than she easily would have fallen to the ground since her wobbly legs were of no help at all. Just by standing her legs started to grow weaker, which Captain Kyoraku noticed so he picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Where should I take you?" he asked, not knowing where she lived, but his question fell on deaf ears as Reila passed out the second he picked her up. Where was he supposed to take her, then?

~I~

When Reila cracked open her eyes she was immediately blinded by a thin ray of light coming in through the window. It took a force to make herself try and sit up but the second she did it felt as though her head cracked open.

"Shit!" she cursed, falling back against the pillows of the bed she was in, hoping the headache would disappear. This was definitely one of the worst hangovers she had ever had. Gritting her teeth, Reila opened her eyes to look around the room, having realized that it wasn't her own. "Double shit!" Where was she? Panic took over and hid away the pain. Bad memories rushed into her head all at once. Flashbacks of her time in the Rukon District. With her eyes open, and not killing her, Reila slowly sat up and noticed the pink floral kimono that covered the bed she was in and, more importantly, was able to recognize it as Captain Kyoraku's. It wouldn't be till later that she thought of how unusual it was that she calmed down the second she saw it.

Further proof that she was right appeared when the door slid open, emitting a burst of light into the once dark room. Reila hissed a long string of the worst curse words she could think of as she threw herself back down onto the pillows, pulling the cover over her head. All she heard was a light chuckle as she felt the bed dip.

"Feeling alright, Reila-chan?" Captain Kyoraku asked, peeling away the covers that her fingers clutched at.

"No. I'm fucking dead. Leave me alone," she mumbled, twisting away from the captain.

"Now don't talk like that, Reila-chan. You might hurt my feelings." The red head in question's response was to curl up and shove her face into the pillows, intending to stay there until she could bear the idea of leaving. That is, it _was_ her intention until a certain person, who also happened to start being the most annoying shinigami she knew, picked her up. Reila, now cradeled in the captain's arms, kept her eyes cringed shut with her face shoved into his shoulder.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She could feel his chest vibrate with his laughter, though he did not answer. The captain carried her outside where darkness had already taken hold of the sky, which was also far easier for her eyes to deal with. The sleep that left her awoken with a hangover must not have lasted longer than a couple hours. How depressing.

"Shall I take you to your home?" he asked, continuing to hold her. Even through her god-driven hangover, Reila managed the single coherant thought of how nice it felt, being held so securely, that is. However, she couldn't let him take her home, which currently was the 11th Division barraks. That was not something she wanted to explain.

A few moments passed in silence, a silence she admired since most men she knew couldn't shut the hell up for any extended amount of time. With a pounding head, Reila tried to think up a plan. She couldn't stay here, since Captain Zaraki would be expecting her, hangover or no hangover, but he couldn't take her back.

_Shit, shit, shit! Uh…er…um…what would Rangiku do?_ Suddenly an idea struck. Reila looked up at Captain Kyoraku, happening to notice how strong his jaw looked and that even in the pale moonlight his gray eyes shined, and asked if he would be willing to accompany her to Squad 10, where she would be staying with Rangiku. Much to her surprise, instead of setting her down and walking with her, Captain Kyoraku began walking down the street out of Squad 8 and on through the Seireitei, still carrying her.

With her head leaning against his chest, Reila listened to his soft, even heartbeat. Despite her good sense, the captain's beating heart slowly lulled her into a shallow sleep. During the walk Reila was barely aware of the few times she faded in and out of sleep. There was once where she heard a deep, but charming, voice singing softly, but Reila could never be sure whether that had been real or not. Still in a bit of a haze, Reila slightly remembered leaning against Rangiku, watching Captain Kyoraku walking away, though he gave a wave and looked back at them with a cheerful smile.

It amazed her that he could seem so happy after having to cross two squads, carrying her, just to make sure she got back safely. It had seemed very…considerate, not a term she used often when describing a male. Rangiku slowly moved her inside, offering to let her stay the rest of the night, but Reila knew that she needed to get back to her own squad. What the red head did ask for was some sake to help take the edge off her hangover. Frankly, she knew it probably wouldn't help, but Squad 10's lieutenant handed her some and after a few gulps decided it was enough.

Reila bid Rangiku a goodnight and went on her way. Since it was obvious everyone would be asleep, she didn't bother hiding herself as she walked across the grounds, heading, sadly, not for her own bed for a good night's rest, but rather to Captain Zaraki's room. She had made a deal with him and whether she liked it or not, most definitely not, she would keep to her end so long as the captain kept to his'.

With only a short rap on the door, she entered without a word. Captain Zaraki was there, staring at her curiously. He opened his mouth to say something, possibly ask what had taken her so long, but her pulling her dress up over her head shut him up. Reila moved in a haze, completely undressing herself as she stood before the fearsome captain. The chilled air hardened her nipples quickly and her core warmed, most likely from the recent drink of sake she had taken pleasure in.

Unable to think for herself, the woman walked over to the bed, slowly and sensualy, and a mite drunkenly. She crawled up onto the man and pressed a hand to the growing lump in his hakama while her face leaned against his hard chest. Her hand followed its own mind as she softly rubbed Zaraki's cock through the cloth. Making swift work of removing his pants, Reila slowly pumped his shaft before impaling herself upon it. While some nights could seem to last forever with Captain Zaraki, once she brought them both to climax, her energy was completely spent and she passed out, completely unconcious.

The next day Reila had no idea why her captain seemed so surly, because, to only some annoyance, Reila didn't remember anything after Captain Kyoraku dropping her off at Rangiku's.

**~I~**

**I know, I know, it's been a long time coming, but I hope this chapter was satisfying enough.**

**Please review between Shunsui and Zaraki, for I won't take votes for much longer ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rocking it out!**

**Vote for Shunsui or Kenpachi!**

**~I~**

**Voting Poll:**

**Shunsui: 14**

**Kenpachi: 14**

**~I~**

**Review Cookies!**** (these are no longer available)**

**RyokoSon: Ramen flavored cookie (if these don't exist than they should!)!**

**Cranberries: Red cookie with crushed berries on top!**

**jinxedpixie: Purple sugar cookie with pixie dust on top!**

**Daisy: Lemon cookie with spun sugar white leaves sprinkled with brown sugar!**

**ShunsuiTeam: Flower shaped strawberry cookie with a Shunsui pinwheel replica on it!**

**Sweet: Sugar cookie with crystallized sugar diamonds!**

**Safuuru: Blue triangle cookie with decorative sapphire swirls!**

**~I~**

Every muscle in Reila's body was sore, even though currently she was on her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow. After those few nights ago that Reila still can't remember, she's been pushed harder and harder in the squad. Much to her chagrin, she knew that she deserved it since she's been cutting out lately to spend time as Reila and not Riku. Sunlight slowly began to creep in through her window. Nothing was worse than forcing herself to get up with her pained arms.

To get ready for the day, the shinigami quickly stripped and stretched her arms. The bandages on her arm and leg were long gone, thankfully. Reila got on her knees and reached under her bed to pull out the binds to wrap around her chest. With her breasts securely bound, she shrugged on her black kimono, tied it up, and tried to brush her crimson hair. As a better way to start her day, the brush ran into a large knot, as in one that was plainly visible because it was as big as her fist.

"Great. Just fucking great," she growled. Reila stood up, moaning a little as she cricked her neck. This was where things got interesting. There was only one person in Squad 11 who could help her with her hair and unfortunately he is generally accompanied by one of the most annoying people in Squad 11. Rubbing her chest through her kimono to try and relieve how uncomfortable her bindings were, Reila pulled her hair over her shoulder and went on her search for Yumichika Ayasagawa.

Instead of being in his room, the stupid asshole apparently didn't need as much beauty sleep today and was outside with Ikkaku and half of Squad 11! Reila's eye twitched but, summoning up all the dignity she could muster, she stalked across the training field to where the pretty boy was chatting with the baldy. The two stared at her curiously, and Ikkaku was slightly impatient.

"What do you want, Riku?" the damn bald headed bastard demanded. Pink tinged her cheeks to her utter embarrassment.

"Uh…well it's more something that I needed to talk to Fifth Seat Ayasagawa with," she muttered, her fingers clawing into her hair. Biting her lip as if to hold in her pride, she added, "Fifth Seat…can you…help me with my hair?"

Silence. Ikkaku and Yumichika stared at her for two whole minutes. Reila wriggled uncomfortably under the gazes that made her even more embarrassed than she already was. Eventually Ikkaku started laughing, not to her surprise, and Yumichika grew all sparkle-eyed.

"I'd love to help!" The man dragged her over to some grass, pushed her down, and sat behind her. Yumichika observed the knot and she could tell what he thought of it because he gasped and bemoaned how tragic it was. Reila wished that this could have happened inside in private or something because they were getting more attention than she ever wanted. Every fighter had completely stopped whatever they were doing so that they could watch.

Squad 11 would never let her forget this.

"This is a very…difficult knot," Yumichika grunted, tugging on Reila's hair making her wince. Was female hair naturally more sensitive or does life just suck that much right now? "The easiest thing would be to cut-"

"No!" Reila would never even consider cutting her hair. Ever. Yumichika sighed but continued on. Red-brown eyes glanced out towards all the people watching, annoyed and amazed that watching her hair get fixed was able to astound all of Squad 11. When she felt her hair loosen and fall softly against her back, Yumichika stood up.

"All done," he stated, apparently very proud with himself. Reila jumped up and quickly started to walk away. "Hmph. No thanks necessary," Yumichika muttered sarcastically. She turned around on her heel and gave a small bow.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, Fifth Seat Ayasagawa," she said before returning on her journey back to her room. With the help of her mirror, Reila got her two high up pony tails just as she liked them. Taking one last moment to admire how well Yumichika fixed her hair, the woman went back outside to train.

Unfortunately, having your hair played with was cause for mockery. With every soldier on the field bringing it up, Reila couldn't tell when she was being almost friendly teased or openly made fun of. It was really starting to piss her off. Just as bad, Ikkaku bragged about how he defeated her by grabbing her long hair which now all of her sparring partners decided to implement. By sunhigh Reila was covered in scratches and bruises from slamming into the ground so many times.

As Reila felt her hair being pulled against her scalp, she felt like screaming when the spot of ground her back fell on happened to be complete with a large rock that was now jabbing into her lower back. She could practically feel the bruise forming. Laughter met her ears as she picked herself up on her feet and a scowl formed on her lips. Reila brushed herself off and when the man she was sparring against turned his back she kicked him down.

"Fuck you!" she snapped before stomping off, feeling like a child after she did so. Reila was in desperate need to find someone who wouldn't make fun of her and her gaze fell on her captain. Captain Zaraki was leaning back against a tree that Yachiru was climbing in. While he may not be her favorite person at least he hardly talked to her. A trail of laughter followed her as she made her way towards Captain Zaraki and plopped down on the ground next to him.

He glanced at her lazily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone implying she wasn't worth the energy it took.

"Shush. You're not supposed to talk."

"What?" he replied after only a moment's hesitation. Reila sighed in exasperation.

"And yet you keep talking. People keep laughing about Ikkaku kicking my ass because of my hair and I figured you never talk so you wouldn't say anything," she said quickly in a single breath. "Stop talking!" she demanded, falling back onto the grass. If she had thought about it, Reila probably wouldn't have lost her temper with her psycho captain so nothing surprised her more than when he started laughing. Even more shocking was when she started laughing along with him. Though she'd rather die than admit it, her captain did have an infectious laugh.

For the second time that day, Squad 11's attention was fixated on Reila, only this time they were also staring at their captain. When they were all standing around Reila sat up and stared right back. After a moment she smirked, sparing a maniacal glance at the captain, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Get back to work, you damn pussies!" which sent her and Zaraki back into another fit of laughter. The two found something they had in common: they both enjoyed ordering and insulting others.

Reila fell back once again, relishing the shade the tree provided. She crossed her arms behind her head and arched her back up to stretch it out before her eyes shut.

When the red haired soldier felt herself come back to consciousness, her fuzzy mind recognized two things: she was curled up with her back to something warm and there was something small and cuddly in her arms.

A high pitch giggle. "You're squishy, Rabbit-chan!" Reila cracked open an eye and with a glance saw Lieutenant Kusajishi curled up in her arms like a doll. The lieutenant pressed her hands against Reila's flattened, but soft, chest and giggled again. With a yelp, Reila let go of the pink haired child, who rolled away to play, and jumped backward. It was awkward since she was lying on her side and happened to be blocked by whatever it was behind her.

"Wha-" she murmured, half awake, but along with a deep chuckle that made the thing behind her shake a large hand dropped down on top of her head.

"Just go back to sleep," she heard her captain say before slipping back into the deep void of sleep.

~I~

Ikkaku stumbled the tiniest bit when he looked over and saw the weird younger Abarai sibling curled up in the grass, his back pressed up against the Captain's side.

A single thought passed through Third-Seat Madarame's head.

"My God, he really is gay."

~I~

When Rayla opened her eyes after a dreamless sleep the first thing she noticed was that whatever had been producing heat against her back earlier was gone. The second thing was that the training field was empty, aside from a few soldiers clashing blades. _God, don't these idiots ever do anything else?_ she thought, blowing out a puff of air in irritation. When the young Abarai sibling sat up she ran her fingers through her scarlet ponytails. Her red-brown eyes narrowed as she saw a few Squad 11 members glance in her direction.

She trusted them as far as she could throw them, which if she was really pissed off could probably be pretty damn far.

The sun was right in the sky line above the buildings. Thankfully, darkness was at least an hour away. Two, if she was lucky. Reila wiped her sluggish eyes with the heel of her hand and walked through the fields. The bobbing motion as she walked flipped her hair around, during which she brushed off the bits of grass on her kimono. Along the way to the barracks she heard a few comments that together ended up being something like, "Shit, Ikkaku was right. Did you see that Riku guy curling up next to the captin? He's completely gay."

Life was so boring they were gossiping? About her? About her being…gay? What was making any of them think that she was gay? Sleeping next to the captain? When did that happen? Reila blinked as she realized what, or rather who, had been behind her back. Heat ran up her neck and brightened her face to a cherry red.

The second Reila's feet crossed the threshold into the squad's barracks a large figure blocked her path. She stumbled a bit to stop but when her eyes shot up to see her captain's face they instantly dropped to stare at her feet. Heat flaming in her cheeks.

"C-captain Zaraki," she greeted, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"You don't need to come by tonight," he said, his words hesitating a bit. He scratched the back of his head almost awkwardly.

"What?" Reila said on a reflex, not that she wanted to fuck him anyway. On his cheeks was the lightest color of pink. It was barely visible, and Captain Zaraki wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Just…get more rest, cause you're not getting out of it tomorrow." With those words he stalked away and Lieutenant Kusajishi ran over and jumped up on his back. The sight of the scary shinigami with the innocent looking child still left Reila in wonder.

~I~

Kenpachi was in an annoyed mood, as per usual, though now it's mostly towards himself. He just finished talking to Reila. Damn. He wanted nothing more than to wrap that girl's slender legs around his waist and pound her into a wall, but it could cause problems if he did so right now.

Fuck it all.

The girl even had him blushing. Him! Kenpachi gritted his pointed teeth and snarled to himself. That girl was ruining him. Dammit! Well tomorrow night he was going to have to take payment from her. No way in hell was Reila going to be walking straight after he gets to her.

~I~

The night was a little chilly so Reila rubbed her arms despite the warm tan sweater she wore. Rangiku had lent her more clothes, like the sweater, and the brown skirt that fell to her ankles. The makeup was low-key, just enough to make her rough skin look as soft as a woman's should. Her hair was twisted around and left falling over her shoulder.

Her footsteps were silent, just enough so that in the light of the setting sun she could hear the echo of footsteps coming from behind. Despite the shiver that ran up her spine, Reila made herself ignore the man behind her. It was easy enough until a pair of hands landed on her shoulders. Reila released a small scream but no matter how much training she's had, or how fast and strong she was, she couldn't make herself react.

No words were spoken as a mouth next to her face blew the drunken stench of sake past her. Reila felt small tears building up in her eyes at the onslaught of long past memories flashing through her mind. A large rough hand grabbed her breast while the other slipped under her sweater and bra to squeeze a nipple used to hardening for forceful treatment. Whether she liked it or not. Her breath hitched and her brain couldn't form any coherent thoughts.

Her teeth gritted. _This isn't supposed to happen again_, she thought. _Someone please help!_

"Hey, you there!" In an instant the hands were gone as was the stench of sake. The man ran off leaving Reila alone in the encroaching darkness. She was violently shivering and when someone ran around in front of her she visibly flinched backwards. "I-i-t's okay," the man said, stumbling over his words in worry that he'd scare her even more. When Reila's eyes came into focus she realized that she recognized the man in front of her.

"Izuru?" The blond lieutenant gave her a weak smile.

"It's good to see you again, Reila," he said shyly. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Reila sniffled a bit, rubbed her eye, and nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you anywhere?" His concern was evident and even his timid nature wouldn't stop him from helping a defenseless girl.

"Yes please."

The walk was pleasant. Reila had Izuru take her to Rangiku's place, just like before with Captain Kyoraku. He kept his distance but their shoulders were close enough that they could touch. Through the corner of her eyes, she could see Izuru. He was an attractive guy, and just over her height. She crossed her arms in thought.

Izuru kept his gaze to the ground, but he wasn't a lieutenant for nothing. Reila knew that if someone tried to cause trouble he could spring into action. It was then that Reila realized how out of his way he was going. Since he was lieutenant of the Third Squad than it was a very long detour just to walk her all the way back to the Tenth Squad.

Unfortunately, Rangiku said that a woman shouldn't say no, especially when a cute guy asks to walk her home.

They entered Squad Ten's section of the Seireitei and Reila noticed that Izuru seemed to stiffen. It wasn't until they were right outside the building that she found out why.

"Thank you very much for walking me back. I'm sorry it was so out of the way for you," she commented, twisting a finger in the hair over her shoulder.

"N-no problem."

"I hope to see you soon, then." Reila turned to walk inside when he stopped her.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He practically yelled it in his determination to say it, and when she turned to look at him, his face was bright red. She was shocked into silence. Izuru shrunk into himself and started to walk away. "S-s-sorry," he apologized, mistaking her silence for a rejection.

"I'd love to." Reila smiled sweetly. Izuru looked back at her and his eyes, usually looking so sorrowful, were bright even in the darkness.

"I-I-I'll p-p-p-pick you u-up here, th-then," he stammered, completely bashful and nervous. The red-head woman nodded her agreement, keeping a calm face, but the moment Izuru ran off her face heated up like a flame.

Reila's breathing went psychotic as she backed up into the building before running full speed to get to her best friend's room.

"Rangiku? Rangiku! Help!" she called hectically.

**~I~**

**It's been awhile, I know.**

**Remember: reviews make me happy, especially when they have a vote for Shunsui or Kenpachi.**

**Isn't Izuru such a shy little sweet heart?**

**I wonder how their date will go!**


End file.
